Big Brother Knows Best
by fudgebrownieface
Summary: Davis makes a new friend that Adam isn't too crazy about. Is the oldest and "dumbest" Davenport right in judging this shady child? Or is he really just wrong? After all the saying goes 'Big Brother Knows Best'


**So this idea was given to me by PrincessSparkleKitty! Everyone can relate to wanting to make friends with the new kid at school, so I thought I'd share this experience! So...Enjoy this new one-shot!**

* * *

 ***Big Brother Knows Best***

* * *

 **Adam's P.O.V**

I don't know why it bothered me. It just did. Something was off about Davis's new friend. Somehow our genius brother couldn't see it, but I could. I guess you could call it a hidden ability, but it's more...me.

It all started last week, when he came home from school with the new kid. Kenny.

* * *

*Last Week*

I was sitting on the couch watching tv when Davis came in with his new friend. "Hey guys, this is my friend. Kenny" My siblings and I turned to look at the little weasel. "Sup" He said while plopping on the couch and propping his feet on the coffee table.

"Hey haircut, how bout you make me a san'mich" He asked Chase. Davis just laughed a little. Was he ok with that? I mean I was a little okay with it, but it was kind of rude. "No..I've got homework" He said while walking to the dining table. Davis plopped next to Kenny and gave him a video game controller. We all got up and walked down to the lab while our brother played with his new friend. Bree was the first to speak out of us. "k, Davis's friend is kind of a..."

"Twerp"

"Weasel"

"Meany?" Leo, Chase, and I questioned. She nodded in response. "Yeah, why would he be friends with him?" Her question was a good one. Why is he friends with him? I just don't see Davi hangning out with some guy that's more than likely going to rob a bank. Plus he wears all dark clothes and Davis is well...not dark clothes. Davis is creative and happy, and Kenny is twerpy and brutal. I made my way upstairs only to find the two still playing video games.

"Come on! These guys are total-" The word that came out of Kenny's mouth was honestly something that a kid shouldn't know. He looked at me and smiled like nothing happened.

"Sup Brawny?" He asked. What does that mean? I shook it off and took Kenny's controler. "Nothing much, but you need to go home" I said. Davis quickly stood up and took up for him. He looked kind of mad, but he shouldn't be. I'm only protecting him.

"Why?" He asks while swiping the controller back. He handed it to Kenny. "Here, you can stay" I stood there totally clueless. I know one card that will always work. "I'm sorry, but it's Davis's nap time and he has to go potty before he has another accident. So this is usually when we send his friends home" I said. Davis's face turned beat red as Kenny just shrugged and headed towards the door. That's right you little thief, get out of my house. One the door shut, Davis turned to look at me in fury.

"What's the matter with you!?" I just shrugged. "Well...Chase says my brain-"

"No I mean why are you ruinning my life?" Ha! I'm ruining HIS life? Please, he almost ruined his own life. "I'm not, I'm trying to protect from a dirty old thief kid" I said gently. Davis looked at me with fire forming in his eyes. "He's not! Why can't you let me have one friend?!" Ok, so I've acted like this before, but I know for sure this kid is no banana-juggling-monkey-in-disguise. He's a bad influence!

"because you keep chosing friends from the criminal line up!" I said. He looked so mad. "Well you try making friends when you have to keep a bionic secret? Oh wait, you can't! Because everyone thinks you're a lost Kindergartner!" I stood silent for a minute. Ok so I wasn't the smartest, but I was at a High School level. I know he's just mad and he's just trying to say the most hurtful thing he could. Lucky for me, there's nothing he could say that could hurt me.

"Right, look why don't you go upstairs to your room and chill or maybe take a nap. But go potty first" I said while laughing a little at how angry he was getting. "Atleast I know how to go potty" I just laughed a little at that. It's so cute he's trying to say all these things. "Good...then go. Don't want another accident when you have to find your next criminal friend"

He clenched his fists as his face almost caught fire.

"YOU KNOW, YOU'RE THE REASON I DON'T HAVE FRIENDS! YOU'RE A HORRIBLE BROTHER AND I HATE YOU!" With that he ran up to his room, leaving a few tears on the carpet. Ok...that hurt. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Bree. I then turned to find Leo and Chase hiding behind the wall. "He doesn't really hate you" Bree said. I shook my head.

"Yes he does" I walked down to the lab for some solitude.

* * *

*Present*

So here I am. Davis hasn't talked to me since. In fact, I haven't even seen him, it's like he's made it his mission to avoid me. Was I being a bad brother? I mean, for all I knew, he could've been a good kid, just a little inappropriate. I scrolled through some pictures on the computer. There's all these files that are organized into different categories. I clicked on the one with Me and Davis. This one was chock full of 'em. I saw pictures from his birthday, to his recent school play. There was one of me and him at his baseball game when he shot a home run. He looked so happy half-hugging me in the photo. That was my baby brother. Not this kid who's becoming corrupted by this crook. Chase talked about how he's becoming more rebellious and how Davenport's been having to ground him a lot. In fact he said they considered military school.

I turned off the computer and got up. I'm not letting some rotten kid ruin my brother. He might never forgive me because of this, but then again. He's a kid what does he know? I walked out of the lab with complete determination. Right when I made it to the foot of the stairs. Leo caught up with me.

"Adam I wouldn't do that. I think he's gone totally hostile. Well, him and his new KNIFE COLLECTION!" He said which sound more like an exageration. "All the more reason to go upstairs" I said while walking up there.

I approached his door and knock on it. "Davis I know you're mad but you have to listen to me" I said through the door. Why isn't he answering? Naturally, I _"poked"_ the door open and walked in. Where is he? He's no in here and the windows open! I look around and find a note.

 _-Went to go hang with Ken. Don't wait up. Or do. I really don't care-_

Oh no, who knows what this kid is making my brother do right now!

 **Davis's P.O.V**

Ken came over for the day and he suggested we do something fun. I got a little uncomfortable with him having a box of baseballs and bats. Maybe he's wanting to do baseball and he wants me to show him how? We walked to this weird abandoned part of town which was all spooky like. We arrived at this old convenient store.

"Uhhh should we be here?" I asked a little nervously. Ken laughed a little and nodded. "Yea, my Dad owns this building. He doesn't care if I re-model it" He said. We walked into it as he began to stuff some snacks in his back pack. "You want some snacks too? On me" He said. Sweet! Free food! I ran around and grabbed WAY more food than I needed, but most of it was to make Adam jealous. I wish he were here to see what a great friend Ken is! Suddenly a giant alarm went off.

"What's going on!?" I asked Ken as he looked both scared and confused. Wait, I shouldn't be worried. This is his Dad's store. It's not bad if we're in here after hours when no one's here taking snacks. "Run!" He said. I ran after him outside when..

"Freeze you juvenile delinquents!" A cop yelled. What the heck? I turned to see Ken but he disappeared. The cop approached me. Fear began to fill my body. This can't be happening! This isn't happening! I wish I listened to Adam! "You sir are in big trouble" He said while dragging me to a car. I got this sick feeling in my stomach. I felt like I was about to throw up and die all at once!

* * *

-The Police Station-

I sat in a small chair in a room with two cops in front of me. This room wasn't an interegation room but it felt just as bad. "Young man, why were you breaking and entering into a store at 9:00 pm?" One cop asked me. I looked at the table.

"I-I-I was going there w-w-with my fr-friend" I said while holding back tears of fear. "why? Neither of you had any rights to be there after hours" The same cop said. I looked up. Ok that was wrong! "No, my friend's Dad owns that place" I said. Both cops looked at eachother.

"No, a Sarah Mlinsky owns that store. She's the one who called when the alarms went off" Ken lied to me? "Boy you're in a lot of trouble. Unless someone wants to come and vouch for you in the next 5 seco-"

"I'll vouch for him" I turned to see Adam. He looked at me with complete dissapointment. I didn't blame him. "Alright who do you think deserves to be punished?" One cop asked Adam. Adam sighed and pulled Ken by his collar into the room.

"This brat. He's been influencing my brother. Davis would never do this. Our Dad raised us better than that" He said while looking at me real quick. I looked to the floor again.

"Kenneth Manchester. I should've known. Well, that's all we need. You'll be going back to Jouvie. Enjoy your new cell mate. He's in for physical violence" the taller of the two cops said while dragging Ken out of the room. One other cop looked at me.

"As for you, I guess since you returned all the snacks and stuff, it's all good. Except, be sure to listen to your big brother. That's why god gave them to us" The cop said while leaving the room. I stood up and looked at Adam. I wanted to hug him and thank him and apologize all night, but he didn't look like he wa sin the mood.

"Come on, Davenport and Tasha don't know you're gone" He said coldly. I followed him out the door into the cold crisp Mission Creek December air. Of course it'd feel like this the night I decide to be stupid. I looked at Adam, which was mostly his back. He'll probably never forgive me for this.

 **Adam's P.O.V**

I don't even know what to think right now. Davis was in jail thanks to some brat! It was a long walk home and it was cold, so of course he decides to be stupid tonight. I looked back at him. He looked so freaked out and scared. I found a bench in front of an old Antique store. I took a seat and stuffed my hands in my jacket pockets. Davis jsut walked gingerly passed me.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked. He looked back at me and shrugged. "Home I guess" I rolled my eyes and patted the seat next to me. He took it and sat down. We both sat there in complete silence until..."Are you mad?" He asked me. I looked at him. "What do you think? I warned you and warned you and you never listened" I said a little harshly. He looked to the ground and began to swing his feet. "Davis you should've listened. I was only trying to protect you. And now look where you are. You just got out of the police department because you broke the law" I said. He began to sniffle a little like he was about to cry. Man I feel bad.

"I-I'm sorry okay" He said while his voice began to shake. Partially because of the cold and because he looked like he was about to start bawling. I put my arm around him and pull him into me. "I know" I said as he wrapped his arms around me and cried. Atleast he learned to pick his friends better. "I should've listened to you. And I didn't mean it when I said you were a horrible brother and that I hated you" He said. I smield a little, knowing that he didn't mean it. I placed my chin upon his head. "I know". He seemed to just want to stay like this but I'm starting to freeze so I need to wrap this up. "I know you want friends but this isn't the way to get them" I said while rubibng his back as it unevenly rose and lowered due to him crying.

"Yeah I-I gue-ue-uess" His kept hitching the whole time. I helped him up from the bench. "Let's get you home and warmed up before you get sick. Then we'll both tell Davenport. Ok?" I said. He looked up to me and nodded while burrying his face into my shirt. I rubebd the back of his head. "It'll be ok" I said as we made our way home.

* * *

-Home-

Davis and are sitting on the couch. He has a blanket wrapped around him and Davenport and Tasha are sitting on the love seat, shocked at what had just happened. "I knew it! I knew it! I called it first!" Mr Davenport said to Tasha, who just gave him an all too familiar look. She then turned to look at Davis.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Davis. I get you wanted to make new friends, but this isn't the way to do it. You're lucky you're brother came by and saved you when he did" She said. He nodded. "I know" He said. Davenport spoke up next. "And for your punishment, you're grounded for 2 weeks and anytime you make a new friend. You have to bring them to Adam first" I smiled a little as Davis obediently nodded. Davenport and Tasha left the room. Leaving only Davis and I.

"So, I bet you learned your lesson" I said. He nodded sadly. "I'm sorry your friend ended up being a total theif and crook and brat and weasel" I said. He laughed a little. "But just rememer, you don't have anything to change or prove to make a friend. You have Lilly and Josh. And most importantly, the people who love you no matter what, your BSFF's" He looked at me weird.

"BSFF?" I How did he not know what that means?

"Best sibling friends forever! Duh!" I said. He smiled and hugged me. "Then, you're right. By the way did Bree come up with that?" He asked. I nodded while hugging back. "Yeah, but seriously. Don't change because others want you to. Because I want my little brother to stay that way" He laughed a little.

 **Davis's P.O.V**

I'm still a little shaken up from the whole thing but Adam's right. I shouldn't change just so I can impress someone. I'm glad Adam forgave me even though I said all those things. I should've known he was just trying to protect me this whole time. But I know now. And I think all my friends know this. Dad wasn't kidding when he said all my new friends will have to pass with Adam.

I came home from school one day with Dicky. One of my new friends. I made sure he wasn't a criminal. "Hey Adam this is my friend. Dicky" Adam smiled and immediately looked at Dicky. He looked like he had locked on to a target and was ready to shoot him down.

"Hi Dicky is it? Nice to meet you...how about we have a nice little talk and get to know each other" He said while leading him to the couch. Oh no...I might not be able to make friends after this but atleast I've got my SBFBFS? No no, SFFB's? No. Ih who cares. My siblings are my best friends that's the point!

* * *

 **There's that one shot. I'm working on the other chapter of the baby story now so it should be late tonight or tomorrow before I update. So...enjoy!**


End file.
